The Some Dream
by SleepiPanda
Summary: Cherri has been sent here by her Lord for a reason. One thing is for sure. She can't understand the language the people here speak! Will she be able to find the malicious Hidan? Or will he find her first?


It started when I was twelve years old. I would dream of that place. The beautiful white temple, the alluring cathedral with the faint pink splatters on the marble floor and the stone walls that had long since faded.

The temple was large. Fit for a god.

I was brought here by him. The one they worshiped. I can only remember that he was immensely beautiful, just as this place of worship. Those bright red eyes always gazed at me holding promises for things I couldn't understand. He would hold my hand, cooing words I could not recognize due to the fact he was speaking another language. He would lead me throughout the grand church, teaching me things that not needed words.

We did many things together, whether it was lounging in those large gardens, or him allowing me to play with his long white hair. This was a paradise. One that would I escape to when I slept. I'm not sure what I was to him, a pet, an amusement, maybe even a friend. He was my escape. My light. My dark light.

I knew from the start that he was not pure light. He demanded immense punishment for heathens The ones who opposed him and his followers. I remember how angry he would get when a follower of his was harmed for following out his will. I would be next to him. With me in his sights, he would pet my head, visibly calming.

I knew of the killings. The sacrifices. Animal, human- Which he preferred, but he would accept it if you apologized and gave him a better one later. In turn, he granted the follower eternal power. Immortality is one of those things.

I kept him happy, keeping him from raging onto the priests who stayed within the temple. I learned when I was about thirteen, that he liked dances. So I danced for him. When I made my Lord happy, He was kind to the worshipers, which made me happy.

But the outside world was a cruel place. A horrible place that I feared and hated, and my Lord knew it.

My mother was always pressuring me. She was the kind of woman you knew, just by looking at her, was the homecoming queen. She was tall, thin, blond and beautiful. All of which I am not. She was not happy with me, I could tell. With my stature of five feet and five inches, along with my plain brown hair, she was not happy.

She was embarrassed by me. Well, with a daughter with a pant size of 16, what woman in her high status wouldn't be? She calls me such mean things...

My father basically ignored me my whole life. I may look like him, but I know he would never embrace me. He wanted a son, after all. He doesn't want to pass his company to an dumb daughter who is always daydreaming. My family is of the higher class. With a father as the CEO of a large company that has a large, continuous revenue, and a mother as a mother who specializes in the brain and heart, we are pretty well off.

Well, they are...no. They aren't. They wanted a firstborn boy and a baby girl after all. My 18th birthday was coming up. My mother had announced that me and her was going to have a 'girls day' together. This was just going to end up as another one of her attempts to up me up to her standards. She'll most likely try to get me to have my hair dyed blonde again. I long for this day to end so I could be with my Lord again.

I wanted to play my flute for him. Or maybe I should entertain him with a guitar, he appreciates it greatly. I need no words to communicate with him. At times it was frustrating, but then it was okay. I've been with my Lord for almost five years. And within those five years, I've noticed he got more thinking looks about his face.

He was thinking about a life-changing decision. I hope he'll make the right one, whatever it is.

I picked at the steamed vegetables with m fork. I had no meat on my plate, opposed to my mother and father. Well, mother had a tiny portion. A very small portion. I was not to eat any meat until I dropped weight. It was ridiculous. My body is fine. She had taken me to a doctor who specialized in that kind of thing. He said with my bone structure, I wouldn't be healthy under a certain amount of weight. My mother refused to believe this. She may control what I eat here, but the most she will ever get me to do is Yoga. I enjoy it. My body has muscles, and I feel great. Why can't she just listen?

The amount of green and rice on my plate was tiny. This wasn't healthy. I had read in books that starving yourself won't make you loose weight faster, but then again, mother was a 'specialist'. She was a doctor, shouldn't she know better?

* * *

"Cherri!"

Speak of the devil.

Cherri looked at the blonde. "Yes, mother?" Her mother looked at her plate and frowned. Oh no..

"Don't you think that is a bit much?"

Her father continued to read the newspaper. Cherri wanted to cry.

* * *

Something was different when she came to her Lord and the Temple.

Her Lord, was waiting for her, standing tall with something large and white in his arms. When she came up to him, the God placed the garment in her arms. She looked at them and then up to the Lord. She nodded and went to another room to change.

When she had came out, Cherri had a beautiful gown on. Her Lord came over to her, pointing at it. "_Furisode_." Cherri had tried to repeat. "Foo-so-deh." Her Lord cracked a smile. Cherri knew this was a type of kimono, or _kee-mo-na_ as she had tried to pronounce in the past._ But this one was different. _ This one had longer sleeves. They were very long. The end of the sleeve nearly touched the ground. The kimono covered her feet. She was barefooted, as she was when she came here.

Looking at the white furisode, she noticed on both sleeves, it had the circle with the upside down triangle within on both sleeves. The silver standing out from the white. Her blue eyes looked up into her Lords red ones. Why did he have that uncertain look on his face?

She was guided to the room with the pool in the floor. He had his hand on her shoulder and urged her to look inside.

A man with a malicious grin was arguing with a tall man with a mask on his face. She could not understand what they were saying. The man with the grin had silver hair and purple eyes. A large scythe was on his back, blood stains on it. Her Lord pointed to him. "_Hidan." _"He-dawn?" She noticed the rosary around his neck. He was a follower! Her Lord turned her towards him, a sad look on his face. "My Lord? What is wrong..?" He took the red rosary beads from his neck, then slid them over her head. The pendant thudding onto her collar bone. "My Lord?" He kissed her forehead, worrying her. He was tensing up. "Lord Jashin?"

He pushed her into the pool.


End file.
